Bringer of Death: Flower of Carnage sequel
by Scotia
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Flower of Carnage! Brigit and her father’s successor have ruled Agardor for 5 years. Now it’s time for her to pick up the sword of vengeance to strike down those responsible for Bella’s death. While on the road to revenge, she w
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my second fanfic…so please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! The reason I spelled Magickal with a 'k' instead of a 'c' is because when it's spelled with a 'c' then it refers to parlor tricks. When it's spelled with a 'k', then it refers to the real thing.**

**I will post once a week or every two weeks, depending on my schedule, but I won't post a chapter even if it's typed up if people aren't reviewing it!!!!**

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**So here it is **_**Bringer of Death.**_** Sit back and enjoy! **

**Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong!!!!**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse….I wish I did though….**

**Summary:** The long awaited sequel to _**Flower of Carnage**_! Brigit and her father's successor have ruled Agardor for 5 years. Now it's time for her to pick up the sword of vengeance to strike down those responsible for Bella's death. While on the road to revenge, she will see that there is more to the story then meets the eye.

_**Chapter One: Prologue**_

**Brigit speaks**

_It has been five years since the death of my mother. Five years since I became Gatherer of Souls in her place. Five years since the fall Aro and Edward's retreat into the forest and becoming a hermit. _

_My father stepped down from his position as the Leader of the Death Demons and his heir, a witch named Daray from the Cerridwen Goddess line, now holds the title. _

_We held the custom of the Leaders having a child, unless they are kin. In the second year of my reign, I have birth to twins. Also keeping up with traditions, Daray began to court me with little success, for I am following another the tradition of avenging the murder of my predecessor. _

_I have had five years to plan my revenge and not it is time to carry out my plans, even if it costs me, my life. There is only one more thing I have to do before I'm free to carry out my revenge….. _

**AN: Ok!!! There we go! The beginning of ****Bringer of Death**

**Now, I'm very very very busy. Not only am I taking 5 classes (13 credit) and working…I am also working on a second year of training as a Priestess of the Goddess.…I will post when I can and as often. **

**Secondly, I need to know if people want me to do the Charater Chats again….apparently some people say that they are annoying and pointless…although they are pointless because they are only there to purely entertain and amuse without adding anything to the plot….and I have a reason for my brakes of chapters…to build suspense. **


	2. AN: Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

So I don't have to keep doing this over and over again and wasting valuable writing space —I'm making a chapter for this so I wouldn't have to do it again!!!!!!

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's work…. If I did, then Bella wouldn't be such a klutz and she wouldn't be with an asshole like Edward. ((Yes he's an asshole….I don't care if you people like him or think he's hot…I know an asshole when I see one… I've dated a lot of them in my lifetime)) She would be sassier and spunkier! And she would say things like "pwnage" and she would call Victoria, James, Rosalie, and anyone else who would kill or be hostile told towards her, "noob" **

**((I'm a gamer Pwnage and noob are a major part of my vocabulary)) **

**PLEASE NOTE:**** I am a busy person. I'm starting a new job and I'm carrying 13 credits this semester. I will TRY to post once every 2 weeks or whenever my schedule permits me. **

**I need to know if I should continue with my Character Chats or not. So Review and tell me! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR NO CHAPTERS FOR YOU! **

**I will be posting the next chapter this weekend. **


	3. Death's Servant

**AN: Here is the long awaited sequel to Flower of Carnage. Please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! **

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**So here it is **_**Bringer of Death.**_** Sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong!!**

_**Chapter One: Death's Servant**_

**Brigit's Pov**

Bright sunlight crept through the crack in the window blinds, across my floor and hit my face, piercing through my closed eyelids. For the past five years I have been woken up this way and I still dislike it. I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the edge, while looking in the bed in the corner, where until yesterday, my twins had slept. Now they slept with the other Novices. It was custom for the children of Death Demons and Dancers to being their training at the age of 4. With my children's training beginning, I was now free to take my revenge against those who are responsible for the death of my mother, Gurthiel, who used to be known as Bella before her life as a Death Dancer began. A sigh escaped my lips as I stretched before getting out of bed. I took of my sleep shift and dressed in a forest green tunic. The amulet of the Gatherer of Souls was heavy against my breast as it had been the day it first was placed there. Today was the day that I would step down from my throne and leave a steward in charge of it until either my daughter or I was ready to take up the title of Leader of the Death Dancers once again. I strapped on my sandals and walked out into the morning sun in search of Boudicca. The last thing I grabbed was an object out of a small-carved wooden box.

As I walked through Agardor, I saw Death Demon Novices being training in hand to hand combat by my father Rowan, who had let his body age to that of a 40-year old, with Emmett aiding him. Farther along in my walk, I spotted Rosalie dressed in the white tunic and robe of a healer standing under a tree with a sprig of an herb in her hand as she spoke to Death Dancer Novices sitting in a semi-circle around her. She became a senior healer only two years before and now she taught the healing arts to future healers, those Death Dancers whose nature was to preserve rather than destroy. Both she and Carlisle was head of the House of Healing and over saw the training of all the healers that lived and worked within it.

Half way through my walk, I passed the weaponsmiths and saw Alice and Esme crafting a sword. It was a shock to both Jasper and Carlisle when they first saw their wives pick up the tools of a weapons smith and began to create the best weapons in Agardor. Alice was also a master archer as well as my personal advisor. Sensing my gaze, she looked up and smiled at me. I nodded to her in agonized her and kept going. Close to my destination, Jasper and another group of both Death Demons and Dancers were practicing archery. It didn't take long for me to get to the area where the Novices sparred with their teacher and even being nearly 50 yards away, I recognized the flaming red hair and tall stature that Boudicca possessed. Her back was turned to me with her arms crossed in front of her as she watched her students duel among themselves to practice. When I came within earshot, she turned and her hazel eyes meet my brown eyes. Boudicca saluted to me and turned back to her students.

"That is enough for today," she said in a stern voice, which made every one of the Novices stop fighting immediately. "You may leave."

We remained silent until the Novices left after bowing to their teacher and then to me.

Boudicca turned towards me.

"How can I assist you milady?"

I took a deep breath. Suddenly the object in my hand grew hot as if I was holding a chunk of hot coal.

"I want you to become Death's Servant"

I smiled internally as I saw Boudicca's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before her calm mask was back in place. She bowed. Death's Servant was a steward to the throne of the Death Dancer or Demon. It was a great honor to be one and it was a rare accurance, since there had only been six in the history of the Agardor. Boudicca would be the seventh.

"I am honored my lady. I will do as you will with all my ability."

I nodded and opened my hand, showing her what lay within it. It was a silver amulet and looked very similar to the Gatherer of Souls, but instead of onyx for the Triple Goddess symbol this one was sapphire. The teardrop that was ruby on the Gatherer of Souls' necklace was onyx. Behind the Triple Goddess symbol was a silver sword. Boudicca inclined her head down, so I could clasp the amulet around her neck. As she straightened, I felt the aura of authority that the Leaders of Agardor possessed.

"Go now and lead our people until I return," I said in a calm but commanding tone.

Boudicca bowed again and left, walking with the same gait that I myself and my mother before me bore. As she walked away, I turned in the opposite direction back to my hut to pack what little I would need to go after Donahue and Viviane. As I left the hut, Alice blocked my way from leaving.

"I'm coming with you," she stated; resolve in her voice.

"No! I must do this on my own. I will return afterwards before heading out again."

My voice left no room for argument and she let me pass. As I walked away, I hear her whisper to herself.

"I am failing Bella"

I didn't understand what she had meant by that, but something told me I would find out later. One face stood out the most in the crowd of Death Dancers and Demons going about their duties, Daray's, my father's heir and the Leader of the Death Demons. I shook my head, getting rid of any thoughts of him so I could focus on my goal—To Kill Viviane and Donahue.

**AN: YAY!! Chapter one is complete!! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and comment on it so I can make it better!! I still need to know if I should continue with my Character Chats or not. So Review and tell me! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR NO CHAPTERS FOR YOU! **

**Now I must apologize for not posting in awhile. I've been having terrible writer's block and have been focusing my attention on my book. I was gonna have a fight scene in this chapter, but I can't get the image of the fight in my head. Thankfully my semi new boyfriend is a black belt and is helping me with this problem by drawing a picture frame by frame for me. Now he just needs to get it done!! Since the last time I posted, I quit my old job at the grocery store I was at and started working at a pet store and as you might have guessed I'm now in a relationship. Fear not! I will not let my hard ass characters become MUSHY!! Ok peeps! If you want the next chapter you have to post a nice little comment and in the comment tell my boyfriend to hurry his ass up with the drawing of the fight scene because next chapter starts with that!! **

**Cya later folks!!**


End file.
